The BestFriend Interrogation
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: Every girl knows, that she can't have a crush without being questioned by her bestfriends. And now, Tonks has to learn that continuing the conversation when he's just a few feet away has it's concequences. And even Remus must now face the dreaded question
1. Chapter 1

**The Best-Friend Interrogation **

'C'mon! There's got to be _someone_!' Shania said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'There isn't! I swear!' Tonks replied, hoping she wasn't blushing as hard it felt she was.

'There has to be! You drift off more than usual and your hair keeps getting pink streaks! Only time I ever saw that happen was when you had that giant crush on Jackle Moongurt in sixth year. And you ended up dating him if I remember correctly,' Fildala smiled. 'So go on, who is it? Is it that handsome new Auror -oh what's his name- Dalius Smera?'

'It's can't be!' Shania piped up. Tonks looked at her.

'Why?'

'Because…because, I'm seeing him,' Shania said, her cheeks growing furiously red. Tonks burst out laughing.

'Looks like it shouldn't be _me _you're interrogating!' she laughed. 'Look, as my best-friends, you know all. And I am _not _dating anyone!'

'We never said you were dating someone, we're saying you _like _someone!' Fildala said giggling. Tonks threw a Cockroach Cluster at her. 'Ugh, don't throw them! I hate them!'

'I like them,' Shania said picking one up and popping one into her mouth. Fildala wrinkled her nose and turned back to Tonks, but before she could say anything, Tonks cut her off.

'So, Shania, how are things between you and Dalius?' she said smirking. It was pay back time. Shania choked on her Cockroach Cluster and smiled weakly. Fildala held a hand up.

'Oh no Nyphie! Don't change the subject, now, tell us who this guy is or I'll hex it out of you!' she said reaching into her pocket for her wand.

'You wouldn't _dare _hex an Auror in the middle of Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour!' Tonks said, raising a hand to her chest in mock fear.

'Try me! I can say you were a "filthy half-breed"!' Fildala said, doing an excellent impression of Dolores Umbridge. She and Shania burst out laughing. Tonks however, felt slightly offended.

'What do you mean, "Filthy half-breed"? How does that fit into it?' she asked, trying to control the bitterness.

'If I say you were a werewolf or something, Dolores would make _sure _I won't get in trouble for hexing you!' Fildala said, replacing her wand for a spoon. 'She hates them. She'll probably award me! Raving lunatic,' she finished spooning up some chocolate ice-cream into her mouth.

'Stop trying to distract us Nyphie!' Shania said waving her hand. 'Back to this guy! Tell us now or I will seriously jinx you!'

Tonks sighed finally giving up; 'Fine! My cousin has this friend right, and he's-'

'Rich?' Shania said grinning devilishly.

'NO! He's unemployed at the moment. But he used to be a teacher at Hogwarts,' Tonks said. Fildala gave her friend a curious look.

'He can't be that young then, Hogwarts teacher's usually are as old as Dumbledore!' she exclaimed. Tonks smiled thinking of what Dumbledore had said to her the previous night.

'_If the Ministry stopped making me look mad, well madder than usual, I think I might actually have company for dinner tonight. Even in my old age, I have to say I am devilishly handsome!' _

'He's about thirty five,' Tonks said taking a sip of her butter beer.

'You're twenty-three!' Shania cried. 'Jeez Nyphie, you didn't look like the kind of witch to take interest in _older _guys!'

'Yeah, and by the sounds of it, he's probably a genius!' Fildala said. Tonks felt her stomach plummet.

'You're right. He's smart, reserved and quite sensible. While I'm a dumb-bell, a klutz and queen of the chaotic! He'd never look at me,' Tonks sighed. Her friends immediately amended their comments.

'That's not what we meant!' Fildala cried dropping her spoon with a _clunk_! 'What we meant was, don't get your hopes up to far! But any guy would have to be nuts not to go out with you!'

'And you _are _smart! You're an Auror for crying out loud! It should be him who's thinking _you_ won't look!' Shania said brightly. Tonks smiled. She did love her friends. Suddenly, new burst of mischief flashed into Shania's eyes. 'So, is he cute?'

Tonks gagged on her butter-beer; 'Um, he's rather nice yeah-' Fildala laughed.

'So, when do we get to meet this "Smart, handsome and modest" Prince Charming?' she asked grinning.

'Well, he's meeting me here in Diagon Alley in a few minutes,' Tonks said checking her watch.

'You evil little cow!' Shania shrieked. 'You were going on a date with him anyway and then made us feel bad when we said it might not happen!'

'It's not a date!' Tonks rushed, feeling her cheeks burn. 'Kingsley's coming too.'

'Ooh! Double date!' Fildala teased. Tonks whipped out her own wand.

'Unless you want a giant zit in between your eyes, you better shut it!' she said, trying to sound serious but couldn't stop a giggle that broke through.

'Dora?' Tonks turned to see Remus Lupin standing next to their table watching her with the most curious expression on his face. 'Am I interrupting something?'

'N-no,' Tonks said feebly. She could feel her hair changing. Shania and Fildala both smirked.

'Nyphie, your hair,' Shania said, biting her lower lip. Tonks reached up to realise it was bright pink.

'I like it, it's very suiting,' Remus said smiling. Tonks melted. 'We better go. Kingsley couldn't make it and Alastor came instead. So unless we want to be cursed until admitting we're not the real Remus and Nyphadora, I think we better head off.'

'Okay,' Tonks said, ignoring her friends giggling at her. 'I just need to finish something here with my friends and I'll be right there.'

'Alright, I'll be over by Florish and Blotts if you need me,' Remus said inclining his head to all three witches before leaving. Fildala and Shania burst out laughing.

'Nyphadora Tonks, by any chance was _that _your Prince Charming?' Shania said mischievously, her brown eyes ablaze with trouble.

'Nice bum,' Fildala said raising her eye-brows. 'I might ask him out! He's dead gorgeous!'

'You better not!' Tonks said getting up.

'I can see why you like him,' Shania said a little more seriously. 'He's quite the gentleman. But there's a little something shining through, like a little messer or something. Bet that'll be fun!'

'Shut up,' Tonks said. Waving goodbye, Tonks ran up to meet Remus and Mad-Eye, who looked furious.

'Nyphadora! We cannot wait for you to finish your business! Do you think the Dark Lord will kill you after your little chat?'

'If we go now, will you shut up?' Tonks asked. Mad-Eye grunted and limped off down the street. Remus walked along-side Tonks and then bent down to her level.

'You know, I may not have been as mad as Sirius, but I can tell you I _was _quite the messer in my time,' he said.

Tonks could feel the blood rush her cheeks. Embarrassment washed over her. 'What do you mean?'

'As a werewolf, I have an excellent sense of hearing,' Remus said giving a quick wink and walking ahead to Mad-Eye.

'Shania, someday you're going to pay for that,' Tonks mumbled under breath as she followed the two older men.

**Juts a pointless humor! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best-Friend Interrogation **

**Well, the last chapter turned out much better than expected! Thanks to all who reviewed! ****I just sort of felt like updating this story, even though it's been ages! **

Sirius wandered the house aimlessly. There was nothing to do! He wished Harry was here, he would understand being trapped in the house of the family you hate. But Harry wasn't here, and Sirius had to entertain himself…which never ended well. Molly was making dinner for everyone and the smells, although intoxicating, where still not enough to drive Sirius away from his boredom. Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

'Oh, Tonks!' Molly muttered. Sirius smiled. When Tonks was here, something interesting _always _happened.

'Hey Tonks!' Sirius called as his cousin entered.

'How did you know it was me?' Tonks asked plopping down in the chair across from him.

'Only you could trip over something in the corner!' Sirius teased. Tonks through him a dirty look. Sirius laughed. Teasing Tonks had now become one of his favourite pass-times. The door opened again and Remus entered the room, looking just as grey as he did when he left. Tonks' hair suddenly turned bright red, but not in the angry way. Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Is it my imagination, or are you _blushing _dear cousin?'

'Shut it Sirius!' Tonks said hiding her face by looking down. Remus looked away avidly, but there seemed to be a flicker of a smile on his face. Sirius -even though he was cooped up in an old house- still managed to put two and two together.

'Darling Tonks, would you mind if I borrowed Remus for a moment?' he asked politely.

'What makes you think it would bother me?' Tonks said laughing nervously. Sirius fought the urge to laugh at her.

'No reason. Mooney, a word please,' Sirius said getting up. Remus got out his chair and followed Sirius into the library. Closing the door behind him, Sirius leant against the door-frame, pasting a knowing grin across his face. Remus eyed him suspiciously.

'Sirius, what's this about?' he asked. Sirius shrugged.

'You tell me.'

'I don't know-'

'C'mon you know what I mean Mooney!' Sirius exclaimed. 'What's with you and Tonks? Am I seeing sparks?' Remus, being as pale as a human can get without being proclaimed dead, blushed furiously.

'I don't have any idea what you mean. There is nothing going on between me and Dora,' he said matter-of-factly. Sirius' grin widened.

'You know better than to lie to me Remus! I am, after all, the world's best liar and can detect lies easily! Especially yours!' he said getting off the door and leaning on the armchair instead, sending up a storm of dust in the process. 'You must know she's falling all over you!' _Along with everything else, _Sirius thought to himself.

'You're raving Padfoot. Dora is a good companion, and nothing more,' Remus said, his faced returning to its normal ghostly white.

'Why do you call her "Dora"? Everyone else calls her Tonks because she jinxes anyone who calls her otherwise! But you? You get away with it! I wonder why that is?' Sirius said, feigning a dreamy expression.

'Sirius, I _assure _you. Myself and Dora are _not _involved and don't plan to be,' Remus said calmly. Sirius' grin remained.

'Remus, do you re-call when James first crushed on Lily?'

'Yes.'

'Do you remember how we got him to admit it?' Sirius said. Whatever colour had been in Remus' face drained.

'You wouldn't!'

'Oh yeah, Fred and George have some Love Truth Potion stocked up in their room,' Sirius said, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making Remus. 'Guaranteed to have you spilling your deepest feelings for all to hear! And, last time I checked, I'm doing drinks tonight!'

'You wouldn't dare!' Remus said.

'Try me. But James didn't believe me either and do you remember what happened that faithful day in the Great Hall at breakfast?' Remus didn't answer, and Sirius seized his chance. 'So spill or I will.'

Remus sighed; 'Will you ever grow up?'

'Nah! Not as fun as this!'

'Very well,' Remus sat tiredly. 'Earlier today, I over-heard Dora with her friends. And she was talking about, well, me.'

'Always a good sign-'

'Anyway, her friends were making, let's say "flattering" comments,' Remus said, he seemed to be forcing the words. 'But, all in all, I discovered how Dora felt.'

'And how do you feel?'

'Sirius, you are undoubtedly the most girl-like convicted murderer when it comes to talking about feelings,' Remus said. Sirius snorted.

'What can I say? Being stuck in this house has made me go bonkers,' Sirius replied. 'Now stop trying to waver off the point! Tell me, how do feel about me beloved cousin?'

'I really don't know Sirius,' Remus answered. 'I'm not quite sure what to say, because –honestly- of all people I thought to have this conversation with, you were very far down the list.'

'Jee Mooney, thanks for trusting me so well!'

'Look, I only came by to see if Dumbledore was here! I needed to ask him something about this so-called "mission" he has for me,' Remus said getting up to leave. 'This conversation will have to wait.'

Remus headed out the door and Sirius rushed after him. 'So is it "yes or no"?' Remus ignored him and left out the front-door.

'Is Remus joining us for dinner?' a voice behind him asked, Sirius turned to face his violet haired cousin. 'Molly wants to know-'

'Oh yes I'm sure, _Molly _wants to know!' Sirius said. Tonks' cheeks burned pink. 'Do _you_ want to know something?'

'Sure.'

'I know if he likes you or not,' Sirius whispered in her ear. Tonks' hair flushed a brilliant shade of magenta and in her haste to exit, walked into the door-frame. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and his flustered cousin walked away, head down.


End file.
